Amazing Mirror Adventures
by HarpyKuro
Summary: What happens when you have a flying mirror, a bad guy, and four kirbies? One heck of a tale! Join Kirby and friends in this dramatic retelling of his trip in the Amazing Mirror's Labarynth! Note: Mixing of Game and Anime Canon may be involved!
1. Prologue: Mirror World's Troubles

The Mirror World was once a peaceful place. The entrance soared high above Dream Land, a giant mirror in which nobody dared to touch. It had the power to grant any wish reflected on its surface, make it reality. Yet, one day, a great evil wished it could take over… and thus, it copied evil minds. The Mirror World became infested by these dark influences...

Meta Knight sensed the disturbance. If left unchecked, it would spell disaster for not only the Mirror World, but also Dream Land itself. Without telling a soul, he took off from Castle Dedede and soared into the skies, transporting himself towards the Mirror.

Yet, there is someone else lurking around…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kirby was just taking a happy walk through Cappy Town. Some of the cappies greeted him along the way, and he waved back at them happily. He was stopped partway through his walk by the Mayor himself, rather glad that Kirby came by. "Good morning, Kirby!" he said. "Nice day, isn't it?"<p>

"It sure is a nice day, Mayor Len!" the puff replied happily. "Just a lot of sunshine today!"

The mayor chuckled. "Yes indeed! I must thank you for all the help you've given us recently. The sheep are nice and safe thanks to you, along with this town! You're so kind!"

Kirby blushed and rubbed his cheeks, trying to hide his embarassment. "Awwww, it was nothing. Anything to help out friends, right?"

"Indeed! Now, I have some paperwork to work on… I'll see you later, Kirby!" The Mayor parted ways with the puff, heading back to his humble home on the outskirts of town.

"Bye bye, Mayor Len!" Kirby called out before resuming his walk on the path towards Castle Dedede. He began to hum to himself, cheerfully bouncing along the path. A strange figure stood in the path, though. It looked a lot like Meta Knight. "Hey, good morning, Meta Knight!" the puff said. "How are yo-"

Meta Knight turned towards Kirby, his eyes meeting the puff's. Shivers ran through the puff's entire body for some reason. That's odd… this WAS just Meta Knight, right? Why was he scared?

"M-meta Knight, why are you l-looking at me like that?" More shivering. "M-meta Knight?"

SLASH. SLASH.

Two clean cuts. The force behind it knocked the puffball out, landing right on his face. Meta Knight sheathed his sword before taking off into the skies again, leaving the poor Kirby behind.

Later on, he opened his eyes and groaned. Just what WAS that? He held up his little green nubs to rub his eyes-

Wait. He wasn't normally green, was he? No, he wasn't. That was odd… He looked at his nubs again…

"AAAAH!"

Kirby WAS green! Oh gods, what kind of voodoo magic happened here? He looked around frantically when he heard something yelling.

"SON OF A SUBMARINER! LOOK AT ME! JUST LOOK AT ME!"

A red Kirby stood in front of him, screaming at nobody in particular. A yellow Kirby stood beside him, staring off into space. And then..

Pink Kirby. Sitting there, sleeping.

The kirbies exchanged looks of horror. "OH NO!" they cried in unison. "I'M SPLIT INTO FOUR!" They then looked up towards the skies and saw Meta Knight escaping.

Red Kirby hissed, "That dastard! I'll never forgive him for this! I'm gonna beat him up so bad!"

"I wonder if he can put us back together," Green Kirby wondered out loud.

"I like this. I feel so… pretty," Yellow Kirby giggled. Pink Kirby was still sleeping, so there was no other choice… It was time.

"WARP STAR!" the kirbies cried. The yellow star soared over to them as they hopped onto it. Pink Kirby subconciously clambered onto it before it took off into the skies, following Meta Knight into the Mirror…

Little did they know, they were about to be tossed into grand adventure.


	2. Episode One: Enter, Kirby Brigade!

Episode One: Enter, Kirby Brigade!

The kirbies were in hot pursuit of the winged puffball. A storm was brewing on the horizon, thunder roaring from the clouds. The puffballs hung onto the Warp Star as best as they could, but they could hardly fit! Heck, Pink Kirby was hanging on by the end while he slept! They were heading towards Ice Cream Island's skies, up where the Amazing Mirror was. The mirror was slowly sinking into the stormy clouds as the figure phased through it. They had to move fast, or else they might miss their chance! The Warp Star kicked it into overdrive, speeding through the mirror and warping to a different world.

The puffs fell from the skies, falling right into the clouds. Green Kirby pulled himself out, dusting himself off before pulling the others out. Pink Kirby woke up slowly, rubbing his little blue eyes. "Poyoo," he said. "Poyo poy." The other kirbies stared at him; Red Kirby glared.

"Is THAT how I sound like?" he grumbled. "How can I save Pop Star like THAT?"

Yellow Kirby frowned and turned to Red. "Don't be mean to me- er, him. He's still a person!"

"A person who can't even TALK!"

Green didn't focus on the litle argument forming between Red and Yellow. He focused on his little pink counterpart. "Are you alright, little guy? Do you remember anything?"

Pink Kirby happily hugged Green before trying to remember something. Anything. Nothing came up but his name. "Kaaaabii," he squeaked. "Kaaabii! Kaabii kaabii kirby, poyo!"

"See?" Red huffed. "He can't even say his own name right! Except for ONE TIME."

"Please be quiet," Green snapped. He pat the pink puff on the head sadly. Poor thing didn't remember anything, just like the rest of them. "It's alright, Kirby. It's alright…"

"Poyo..po?" Kirby was confused. Why was Green sad? Did he need more hugs? Did he need food? Would a kiss help? "Pooy.. poyo!"

The green puff hugged his friend tightly. "Nothing's wrong, little guy. I'm alright. I'm just worried about you, that's all." He paused. He could understand him? It didn't matter; at least Kirby wouldn't have to struggle to speak English. They didn't have the time to waste. "Alright, guys. This is a new place. We don't know anything about this place, so we HAVE to find someone to lead us around here!"

"What if we can't find anyone, though?" Yellow asked, tilting her head a little. "What should we do then?"

"We'll have to lead ourselves, then. Lets go."

The kirbies walked on the clouds, following the path ahead of them. Along the way, they saw a few Waddle Dees having tea time, a Bronto Burt playing with a soccer ball, and a Sword Knight dueling with a Blade Knight. Kirby inhaled the Sword Knight and copied his ability to become Sword Kirby before happily swinging his new weapon around. This only angered the Blade Knight and Waddle Dees. They lunged at the kirbies, the brown creatures tackling them and pinning them down while Blade Knight slashed at them. Sword Kirby was able to hold his own. The other puffs, on the other hand, were still getting used to the fact that they were no longer one whole kirby.

Bumps and bruises formed on the colored kirbies' bodies as they faught back with nubby little arms and feet. Then they remembered… they were KIRBIES. They inhaled the Waddle Dees and spat them back at the Blade Knight, sending them flying into a wall. "Next time," Red Kirby grumbled as he stomped on ahead, "we should remember that we can do whatever Kirby can do. "

"Thanks for the advice," Green replied with a sigh. This wasn't going to be a very fun trip, was it?

The group saw stranger and stranger things: green cupid-like enemies trying to hit targets, huge Waddle Dees carrying sacks of goodies, a Sword Knight eatting a hunk of meat… They didn't attack the group at all. They were oddly peaceful. "What's up with this place?" Yellow asked, somehow twirling a parasol in her hands.

"This isn't Dream Land, that's for sure," Red snorted.

Green sighed and said, "This is the Mirror World. Of course it would be weirder here. We shouldn't worry about- YELLOW, NO!"

Too late; Yellow discarded her Parasol and swallowed a Cupie. Wings sprouted from her back as a halo formed above her head and a bow materialized in her hands. "Look, guys!" she said happily. "I'm an angel!"

The enemies turned towards her, glaring daggers at her. She kept on smiling until one of them attacked. It got a face full of heart-tipped arrows. The rest lunged at her to try to avenge their friends, swiping at her madly. Red and Green inhaled two of them, though, then spat them out while Pink Kirby sliced them up with his sword. Yellow floated down towards her friends and hugged them all as best as she could. "Thanks, guys! I appreciate the help!"

Red snorted while Green smiled back at his friend. Pinky, on the other hand, found himself a large treasure chest. He struggled to open it up with his little nubby hands, but with a bit more effort, he managed to pop it open. The puffball crawled inside and found a pink piece of scrap paper. What could this possibly be? The puff slowly opened it up…

It was a map. Or at least… part of a map. The other kirbies pulled him out of the chest and looked at the map along with their friend. "Popopopoyo?" Kirby asked, turning the map all around.

"It's a map, Keeeeiiiirby~" Yellow sang. "It's a map, it's a map, it's a map,it's a map, it's a maaaaaaaap~"

"When you're done singing, Yellow," Red said harshly, "we'd like to get down to business. What is it a map OF?"

Kirby took a closer look at the map, squinting at the tiny letters on the edge of the piece of paper. "Poy… poyo… Rrrrrainbow… Poypopo…Rooooute."

"Good job, Kirby!" Yellow began to clap her hands in excitement. "You read it! So it's a map of Rainbow Route, huh? That must be where we are!" She then spotted a mirror portal up ahead. "Look, guys! A door! Should we go in?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we?"

"We should," Green agreed. "Lets go… but first, an announcement."

"Oh man, make this QUICK."

"Ooooh, I love announcements!"

"Poyo!"

Green cleared his throat and smiled widely. "I was thinking… maybe we should have a group name? Something we can call ourselves?"

"Like… uh…" Yellow thought hard before she got an idea. "How about the Tough Puffs?"

"I don't like the sound of it," Red complained. "Too lame. Lets try Danger Zone!"

"Yuck, that doesn't even sound good! Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"Where do YOU come up with yours, dimwit?"

"My noggin, of course!" Yellow tapped her head lightly.

"Well, your noggin is clearly-"

"STOP!" The two kirbies stopped arguing as Green glared at them. "Look, we won't get ANYWHERE with this! Stop the bickering! Lets work together!" Yellow and Red glanced at each other before turning away, minding their own business. Green sighed. "We can't work as a team like this… not at all."

Kirby tapped the green puff on the head, getting his attention in a second. "Poyo poy," he said, flailing his little arms. "Po-poyo poyo Kirby poyoyoy!"

"Kirby Brigade…?" Enemies began to gather around the group while the leading puff thought. "Not bad, Kirby… Not bad at all. So from now on… We're the Kirby Brigade!"

Yellow and Red turned towards Green, confused. Kirby Brigade? What kind of name was that? They were going to question it, but the puff glared at them. Whatever thoughts they had about changing the name to something cutesy (or something hardcore, in Red's case) were silenced in an instant.

The angry residents of Mirror World closed in on the group. And my, were THEY angry! The brigade glanced between the enemies and the door, wondering what to do. "RUUUN!" the puffs said in unison, scrambling away from the mob and clambering their way up to the portal. Green and Red went in first, being the fastest ones. Yellow would have gotten in, too, if Kirby didn't stop her. "Keeebyyy," he said happily, poking her little wings.

"Keeby?" she repeated. "Keeby…" A smile formed on her face. "Yeah, I'm Keeby! No time for talk, though! Lets hurry!"

And off the duo went, flying through the portal fast so the enemies couldn't follow them.


End file.
